


Deviation #3

by JayBarou



Series: Things that could have been Different in Endgame [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, I guess it keeps the possibility of Steve and Bucky open-ended, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, just conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou
Summary: The one where Agent Carter was not Retconned.





	Deviation #3

**Author's Note:**

> We drop in to eavesdrop in the conversation after Steve elopes back in time.

“And you are alive.”

“Not really, I’m somewhere in the arctic frozen.”

“But you are alive.”

“I will be alive, and then I traveled in time. There was trouble.”

“And you came to dance... Steve Rogers, I have not met anyone like you.”

“Well, thank you.”

“It was not meant as a compliment. I have spent the last years getting over you, but mostly I have spent the last years getting over the war and fighting against everyone. There is nobody in this base that has not opposed me, and nobody that hasn’t had to yield. Do you see my name on that door? I have earned every plastic letter one argument at a time. And that’s only my professional life, Steve. You have no idea of what happened to my life since you left. I’m happy the way I am. And you know what? I don’t know who you are. You know things about the future. You know the exact day when I die. You met the unborn son of Howard. And I don’t know what hurts me more about your time-traveling story.

“What am I to you, Steve? Some replacement? Some toy? I thought I meant something to you!”

“You did, you do!”

“You think so? Because you came here bumbling as if I owe you a happy ending with a picket fence. As if I was, I don’t know, frozen in time, waiting for you to come back.”

“No, no, no, it is not like that at all, Peggy.”

“No? And what am I supposed to think when I ask about the risks involved in time traveling and you tell me that this will have no impact in the future? What am I? A little parenthesis in the saga of your life and then you go back to your dimension?"

"Peggy, I know. I know you have your life now, but I couldn’t stay in the future. I asked you to let me be a part of your life, I didn’t come here to take you from your husband or from your job.”

“You... You didn’t?”

“No. And I am sorry if that’s what you understood. I just want to be in your life, Peggy. I saw my chance, I know Bucky is alive and being tortured somewhere, and I have information for you about Hydra and SHIELD. I was told this past won’t have any impact in the future, so I decided that at least in this pocket of time I would make things right.”

“Then you are here...”

“Because I want to fight Hydra by your side, I want your help to get Bucky back, and I owe you a dance. I know you have a life, and I don’t want you to be my missing puzzle piece, but I want to be by your side. I'm not here to marry you, but I have not been happy in the future, not for a single day, and you and this time are like home to me. I might one day marry someone and have that happy ending, but right now I can't think of a happier ending than fighting injustice by your side."

"I can."

"Excuse me?"

"A better ending. I can think of one. I have my life and it will take a long time before you are part of it as more than a memory, but that doesn't mean I can't have a dance with a ghost from the past before we discuss this more. How's that for a happy ending."

"It is a start."

**Author's Note:**

> I accept suggestions for more Alternate Endgame ficlets.


End file.
